KURAN'S LOVE ADVICE FOR DUMMIES
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: full summary inside.


Title: Kuran's Love advice for dummies

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: All the VK characters with an OC and a special anime guest couple

Rated T for Language

Genre: Family, Romance, Humor and slight parody

Status: Complete

* * *

Summary: What if Rido Kuran wasn't a bad guy, Yuuki wasn't kept from the world that grew up being known as the Kuran princess and the Kuran family are the head of the Monarch, Haruka the father of Kaname and Yuuki is leading the peace of humans and vampires which Rido is trying to help. On much to everyone's surprise Kaname and Yuuki has a younger brother that goes with them at Cross Academy who is a bit of strange, while Kaname and Haruka giving some love.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight and any anime you will recognize except the OC and the plot

* * *

A/N: please.. sorry if this fic is OOC, it just cracked me up. and this Fic has no beta so I apologize *bows*

* * *

~One Shot~

Another good sunny day at the Cross Academy for the Day Class students to start their classes when Chairman Cross decided to join the Night class with the Day class temporarily for the coming exam of the Day class and Night class would be helping them

 _ **~Yuuki's POV~**_

" _today is not just a normal day for me but for all the Night class students, for whom out schedules have been temporarily changed by my adoptive father and now Nii sama and I are with the other Night class students ready to step out the gate, and this is the same atmosphere we feel every day when going out our dorm"_

As usual the Day class girls already paraded on the side of the pathway outside the Night class gate and two prefects wearing the same black uniform both looked identical and with a silver hair

" _I heard the Kiryuu twins are already on standby for the early greetings of the Day class fan girls… well er.. boys too.."_

"oi! Ichiru can you still hold them?" ask the other guy who is just standing and by the looks got the boys and girls wearing the same black uniform as them to behave

"yeah… everything's fine!" the other said with a sweat drop girls keep on pushing and pushing

When the gate was open the Day class students caused uproar, pushing, squealing and screaming this time the calm twin brother of Ichiru is facing them with glares

Night class hasn't stepped out the gate "OI! Yuuki why aren't you moving?!" said the other twin who is practically glaring at the students

" _Zero asked me, glaring the fan girls. No wonder this guy never had any girlfriend"_

A tall brunette guy sighed who is holding a cute long brunette haired lady's hand tightly "well, someone's late…" he answered back "good morning to you Kaname sempai" said Ichiru "as to you too Yuuki" he added

" _nii sama answered for me" I giggled_

"I wasn't asking Kaname sempai, but oh well" said the other twin "morning Ichiru and Zero-kun" _I greeted_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

The girls squealed on the sight of the couple Kaname and Yuuki holding hands and so close, the aura that can be felt was like Moe and so as their other Night class, Akatsuki is with Ruka being close, Rima and Shiki can be spotted sharing a pocky while Hanabusa is flirting with his girlfriend Yori at the crowd and Ichijou is with Sara, Sara's arm is snaking on Ichijou's arm stealing smiles and glances

"ICHIRU CHAAAAAAAAN!" can a huge squeal and hugged Ichiru from behind "Ohayo~ Maria chan" can a sweet call from Ichiru when another noise was heard "AWWW MAAAN! SORRY I OVERSLEPT!" came a loud and deep voice shriek from a guy that looked like Kaname but only shorter hair and a lot taller than him

"good morning, pal!" greeted Zero "morning mate!" the guy running towards them and girls squealed louder "did you bring everything Red?" asked Kaname

Checking his books in hand "books check" then checked his back pocket "wallet check" this time he checked his neck touching his white beats headphone "headphone check" then the last checking his side pockets "AWWWW COOOME OON!" sighing and stomping his leg "what's wrong Red?" asked Yuuki

"my phone I forgot it again!" then turning around to get it when a white bulldog puppy carrying leather leash and an iPhone in his mouth "aww…. Thanks little mate" ruffling the puppy's head when he saw the puppy sat and looked at him cutely dropping the leash

"wanna come, buddy?!" and the puppy barked happily and lets it tongue out in excitement "Red, school is not a park" Kaname dead panned

"aww… it's a shame if I would tell everyone especially Chair Daddy (chairman/ daddy means chairman Cross) about you and Yuuki nee chan's activity thou shall not be named" he smirked "you know little brother, from the name Sylvester you are really sly" Kaname shook his head in defeat and Yuuki with bright red face while the other Night class cleared their throats

"hear that chomp! That tone means you're coming with me" smiling on victory and the girls squeals got louder after they saw the young man, eyes turned heart shaped

"wow dude, you defeated the Night class dorm president" exclaimed Zero "and you even made him shut up" said Zero "it's all natural bro, get used to it" he said tapping Zero's shoulder while holding the leash on the other hand and the dog barked in agreement

"like mother, like son" Kaname mumbling while Yuuki giggled "that's what mommy always say got my looks from dad and brains from mom" he retorted and all laughed

Red tapped Ichiru's shoulder "you know you could go with Maria nee chan and I could fill up for you" then Ichiru's face let up and gave the arm band to Red

Now both Zero and Red are the ones on duty, when "dude, now that I've noticed everyone's pared up, where were we when Cupid made arrows rain?" looking dumb folded "now that you've said it, I think we were hiding inside a cave" answered Zero

"bro I think when that time happened I think Hanabusa nii san took out a tank and caught a lot let's ask later?!" looking at Zero making the Night class laugh and Kaname smirking "I won't advice you to be rebounds" Kaname exclaimed and made Aido flinch

"since when did you become the love expert?" asked Yuuki and then Kaname winked at her "EWWWW, you guys are acting like mom and pops!" said Red

And that made some girls giggle, after that morning all was on the classroom now seated Kaname with Yuuki and everybody else is paired up when the professor looked at two vacant seats at the back

 _ **~Kaname's POV~**_

" _now that I noticed, my oh so great baby brother and his best friend is not around… wonder where he gone off to again… or maybe he finally knocked some sense and got a girlfriend?"_

When he was about to call out who's absent, the two was sneaking in already "Zero Kiryuu and Red Sylvester Malfloy Kuran!" both on their attention mode and saluted "SIR?!" the class chuckled "why are you late?" the both looked at each other "Chairman's office/ Prefect duty!" both said at the same time

" _well… I guess not then"_

 _ **~End of POV**_

Yagari sensei narrowed his eyes when a bark came to his hearing "hello to you too, Blue" sighing the class proceeded when _***rolling around on the speed of sound, got places to go and follow that rainbow***_ (A/N: Sonic OST) a phone was ringing like crazy "ops, sorry that's mine hehe…" then he picked it up

"hold on, I'll answer it" then picking it up "aloha, this is Haruka Jr. speaking" then his aye brow raised "sorry, mate but I think you knocked on the wrong door" then he looked at Kaname smirking, Kaname looking suspicious "but you know, one of my buddies told me, when a door closes pointing out I'm a door, there's always a window left open" smirking "hey Lover boy, you're a love doctor right? Here speak to him"

Red handing the phone to Kaname and the class was just holding their laughter and Yuuki pinched Kaname's cheeks

A few minutes later it was done "sorry sensei for that interruption" he apologized after that classes continued and after a few hours it finished, Chairman Cross told them that class would be postponed this afternoon for the teachers affairs

The Night class are now hanging out on the garden where it has a little café for the students to buy snacks near the rectangular fountains (where Maria was playing on the anime)"that was a simple problem, Red how come you didn't help him?" asked Kaname "if love was a subject like Trigonometry and Biology, I would've studied it… but it's a natural feelings that a person needs to experience and by the fact, I haven't experience any" Red stated

"wow, Red you're a nerd" Yuuki exclaimed "is that a complement, or an insult?" Red's eyes narrowed "don't speak to your nee chan like that, Red" Kaname interjected "no, I'm serious nerd is a mean word, Kaname" Red's eye twitched in irritation

All the students looked at them when Ichijou and Sara walked passed them with sparkles "uhm… Yuuki sama, have you watched the movie Twilight? Cause I think Ichijou and Sara are the only sparkly people I didn't see appear in the movie…" Aidou, joked to lose Red's tension and all the Night class sweat dropped and the Day class girls giggled

"Blue, have fun in your new chew toy" Kaname told the dog but he remained sitting eating the hotdogs given by Red "go ahead Blue bite and chew Hanabusa nii san" then the dog chased Aidou around barking

"aww.. Kaname doesn't need to be that harsh" she giggled and kissed cheeks "say, Zero and Red kun how come you guys still… you know don't have any girlfriends?" asked Yuuki

Red sank to his seat and sipping a lot on his frap and played with his phone while Zero pretended to order again, girls around piped their mouths to hear them if they have a chance when _***HEY NERD YOU'VE GOT MAIL!***_ yelled by Red's phone

"damnit!" and everyone laughed "at least mine isn't GAY ALERT!" he looked at Zero

"HEY!" Zero reacted "ohh pops e mailed me" Kaname look interested "well, read it" he shrugged "this thing is for all of us I guess…" then started to read "Hey, kid tell Kaname and Yuuki that by tomorrow Saturday it's your mom and I's anniversary and… your uncle Rido is making a huge party out of it, and we want you guys home with your friends to attend if you want just bring everyone *insert smiley here*" looking at Kaname dumb folded "really a smiley?" Kaname shrugging and Yuuki giggling "so what's the plan big bro?" why not bring everyone" smirking and draping his arms around Yuuki's shoulder

Red, leaving his seat then heading a bit few steps away from them "selfie guys!" then he made a thumbs up with a toothily smile, Kaname embraced Yuuki and Yuuki did the same, Zero made the dog sit on his lap and smiled a bit, Ruka made a peace sign, Akatsuki just smiled, Maria with Ichiru feeding each other while Aidou's head was on Yori's shoulder and same time cuddling her on the waist, Rima and Shiki sharing the pocky and last the Day class girls are at the back ground squealing

"I'm sending this, as an okay to pops" then he sent it though his Instagram and linked it to his facebook account tagged everyone he knew in that picture

Then Kaname's phone rang "hello?" Kaname with a questioning look "ah! Kaname san!" Yuuki and every one gave a strange look at him "Kaneki san?" Kaname surprised

"what made you call me, Kaneki san?" he asked "uhm… Ryoma san told me about your proposal techniques and I would need your help please…" he said a bit desperate

"ahem… setting it on loud speaker is a bad idea…" said Kaname "uhm… Kaname san, would you help me?"

Zero, Red and Yuuki are smirking while the others are trying to hold their laugh "well… try giving her lines sweet lines, for example… Yuuki, I want my world to start and end with you. will you marry me?" when he said that line girls fainted, Ruka squealed, Rima's pocky fell, Yori's jaw dropped and Yuuki blushed madly while the boys are red as a overcooked lobster holding their laughter

"you know, I heard that line on HOOOOLY! I'm fifty shades of screwed up!" Red panicking "dude what's wrong?" asked Zero

"help me make the stereotype video, I was supposed to upload it this week, mate?! You know for my page!" said Red scrambling to go back to his dorm room

"you know sempai, you should make a page or youtube account named Kaname's love advice for dummies?" Zero teased "you know I could drag my father on this…" Kaname retorted thinking and made Yuuki giggled in fits

"so… what did I miss?" Red arrived with a laptop and a camera "not that much, Kaname making a youtube account named Kaname's love advice for dummies" Red laughed so hard on that one and he was joined by Zero and Ichijou, poor other vampires can't laugh knowing Kaname would give them a scary glare

"you know what, just help me on this guys please?" asked Red

Kaname and the others headed to the classroom to borrow it for the video "so… what's it going to be?" asked Akatsuki

"the first shot would be the early bird…" answered Zero "so who's going to be the early bird?" everyone looked at Ichijou "I vote Akatsuki nii would be the teacher!" shouted Red

They started when Akatsuki wearing glasses and entered the room turning the lights on and got startled seeing Ichijou already on his seat "good morning, sir" with a smile

The next one was the late bird this time Red and Zero "Mr. Kuran and Mr. Kiryuu you are too early for the next subject" told Akatsuki and Zero looked liked he got robbed or somewhat hit by a typhoon and Red with no pants only in boxers and looked like who was been raped

The third one is the bunkers, Akatsuki asked the others namely, Kaname, Yuuki, Ichijou, Sara, Aidou, Yori, Rima, Shiki, Ichirou, Maria and Ruka where are the two missing students

Fourth, the dozer, "Mr. Aido please wake Mr. Kuran and Mr. Kiryuu" then Aido knocked on the tent "pst… wake up guys!"

Fifth, the Food Processor, "Mr. Shiki and Ms. Rima please no snacks!" told Akatsuki, then he looked again! "BOTH OF YOU!" now both eating on a plate complete with fork and knife "Mr. Kain you said no snacks so we're eating dinner"

Sixth, the cheater, Aidou making his quiz when Red looked at his paper, Aidou tries to hide it then he looked at Red, this time Red was wearing a combat uniform with binoculars stomach flat on the table looking at his answers

Seventh, the call center agents slash gossip machines, all the girls are on their phone talking with each other and telling gossips "GIRLS!" yelled Akatsuki

Eighth, the lover boy, Kaname carrying yuuki princes style kicking the door open to their classroom and and kissed her "me amour~" he said

Ninth, the cute romantic couple, Takuma Ichijou winking at Sara, then Sara blushing and smiling then both are throwing love letters.

Tenth, the Flash, "have a good day, class dismissed" in a flash Red and Zero grabbing their books and stuff run as fast as they could out the room

Extra clip, the hat rebel, "Mr. Kuran, please take that ball cap off?" said Akatsuki, the next thing he looked again "RED SYLVESTER MALFLOY KURAN!" then there are two hats on the table and the third time Akatsuki looked "GET OUT!" looking at him again there are like ten ball caps on his head "what?!" shrugging his shoulders

After that they all headed to Moon dorm, except Red and Zero who is not yet around but left the laptop for others to see

Everyone saw the cute but funny wall paper of Red, that was taken when they had a family portrait but this time a bit wacky, Juri and Haruka doing the kissing sailor pose while Kaname is back hugging Yuuki and looking at their parents with a weird look then Red is sitting with Blue on the chair where Juri and Yuuki was supposed to sit with a lazy type of sitting position and playing his PSP and giving a look that says "what the heck?" and all on formal clothes men wears suits and bowties while Red is wearing a thin hoodie jacket inside his blazer but still his black dress shirt red bowtie and white vest are still visible and the ladies worn cute dresses.

"uhm… Ruka chan, Rima chan, where's Zero and Red kun?" asked Yuuki with Kaname

On cue "Nii chan, Nee chan! I need to get home first, I forgot that tomorrow morning I got a street ball game!" panicked by Red

"you need to get chairman's approval" said Kaname "that's why we've been there" answered by Zero

"do you need a ride home then, Red Sama?" asked Aidou "that won't be necessary, Hanabusa nii" answered by Red, after that Zero and Red headed to his room to grab some things

"Ka-Kaname sama?" Aidou asked "yes, Hanabusa?" looking at him "well, Yori and my anniversary is coming and I want to surprise her" with a tint of blush on his face and when Kaname was about to say something

"Well, we'll take our leave" bid by Zero and Red, Red grabbing his lap top

both wearing their street clothes Zero on his white tank top with black leather jacket, black skinny pants and black low top sneakers

Red on his black skate boarding shirt red hoodie with ball cap, khaki six pocket shorts and DC shoes prospec 3.0 (Black with white and gray sole) both with a back pack and the two guys are wearing shades Zero wears classic aviator rayban sunglasses and Red wearing classic rayban wayfarer

After the two was gone "let's help you with that after tomorrows event" said Kaname "thank you, Kaname sama" said Aido

"you know it's just you and me, Yuuki… why don't we…" Kaname smirking "AHEM! Get a room please!" Sara reacted and Yuuki playfully smacked him

The night class students chuckled and giggled at the scene "have all of you packed for tomorrow?" asked Kaname to all of them

"yes, Kaname sama" they nodded "ohh… hush… nii sama, no need to be serious. We're going to have fun there!" said by a giddy Yuuki

"and besides I miss mommy and daddy. Don't you miss them?" she added "I miss them too" Kaname smiled

"ohh my…" exclaimed by Ruka "what's wrong?" asked Ichijou

Ruka shifted the laptop and showed the content of the screen, Red wearing his ball cap backwards making a scared face while holding to the stirring wheel and Zero is grabbing hold to his seatbelt and the other hand the dash board with the funny scared face raising his right leg

Then they saw a link below then Ruka clicked and they watch Zero and Red singing

Tell everybody I'm on my way (suddenly Red sang while driving)  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead  
Yes I'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be

(Zero on Ukulele)  
Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm lovin' every step I take  
With the sun beating down  
Yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell them all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind  
The sun will come out wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
No there's no where I would rather be

Cuz I'm on my way now  
Well and truly  
I'm on my way now  
I'm on my way now  
I'm on my way now  
I'm on my way now

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just cant wait to be there  
With the blue skies ahead  
Yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just cant wait to be home  
With the sun beating down  
Yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show  
I'm on my way  
Baby, I'm on my way

Red finishing the song and both waved goodbye

"Kaname sama, I'm not questioning but…. Is Red sama really a pure blood?" Aidou asked "yes… Hanabusa, he's a pure blood and by means of his nature that is just being immature" Kaname answered and the girls giggled

After that they all took their rest and hit the hay, Kaname snuggled to Yuuki both happy and content to each other's arms.

Morning came, all the Night class are already prepared to leave when the chairman told them he's coming along

"I'm all packed, Kaname sama" Aidou pulling Yori by the waist making the other girls giggle in process

After the drivers loaded all the baggage to the limos the Day class students was outside waiting for them to greet, out of manners and being nice to them they nodded and bid a small good bye

~Meanwhile on the car ride

 _ **~Kaname's POV~**_

"nee Kaname nii sama, are you really serious about that love advices things on the internet?" _Yuuki on a verge of giggle_

I looked at her with a smirk "what do you think?" _and that did it, she had a laughing fit_

" _but really, would I really do that? Well, might as well tell father about this"_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

While nearing on their home Kaname and Yuuki spotted their mother and father outside their huge door with their servants

After the driver parked the car and then the servants started to unload them while the others arrived.

 _ **~Yuuki's POV~**_

" _while Kaname and I greeted mother and father, I spotted_ _ATV-98 300 CC parked beside"_

"mother, why is Red's ATV out the garage?" _I asked_ "well, he has a game today dear" _she answered_ "Good morning Haruka sama, Juri sama" _bowed by Aidou, Akatsuki and Takuma together with their girlfriends_

"ohayo, Uncle and Aunty" _said Shiki sleepily, suddenly we saw someone running towards us_ "sorry mommy, pops got to go fast… game is already starting" _then he whistled_ "come on little mate! We're late!" _and funny how the little puppy bulldog tried to climb the ATV Rack_ (A/N: the one on the back where you put your luggage) _beside Red's sports bag_

 _Funny how he wears the shirt 'looks from dad, brains from mom' a black jersey shorts and_ _High Tops Nike sb dunk the one that has a sb strap on top with a color black and white_

"well, we're gonna follow the kid. Just leave it there and come with us" _father said_ "Haruka sama?" _asked by the others_ "ohh… hush kids, just call me Aunt Juri and call him Uncle Haru" _I giggled at mother_

 _Father chuckled and puts on his_ _black military Aviator Sunglass_ "well, follow what my dear love say and be our little nephews and nieces. Well, what are we waiting for, Let's go?" _and I heard nii sama snorted_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

Haruka guided his wife on their stretched limo, "watch your head, love" and Juri just giggled Kaname and Yuuki as well rode at the same car while the others rode along on their 18 Passenger Hummer Limousine

 _ **~Kaname's POV~**_

"now I know where you got that sweet bone of yours, nee~ Kaname?" _Takuma told me_ "but I'm wondering, if you male Kurans are sweet to your ladies… how come Red didn't inherit?" _now that he mentioned it… I don't know either…_

"well, I guess he's just deferent" _he looked at me strangely_ "is he really a pureblood, Kaname sama?" asked Akatsuki "well, we're not questioning it but…" _well, that I could answer_ "well," _I was about to answer when father spoke_ "you may see him as a bit weird but he's a good kid, and yes he's our biological child made by me and my darling wife" _he smirked while driving_

"wow, Haruka sama, you guys are soo sweet even though Kaname and Yuuki sama are all grownups you guys are like newlyweds!" _burst by Ruka_ "haha, just call me uncle" _father stated_

"and you know, son. Try to call me dad or pops or anything… don't be so formal… I feel old…" _said father chuckling_

"you too sweety…" _said mother to Yuuki_ "yes mom, yes dad" _we both answered_ "I feel ten years younger now" _then the limo filled with giggles and chuckles_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

The ride was fast when they arrived, they saw Red enter the outdoor court. Rushing to his bench and changing his shirt to his jersey "finally the Highland Knights are complete, we could start off the game!" said the announcer "well, Buddy… we're going to watch a promising game today, now that the white knight is home we're going to see the Highlands do some great offense today's championship" said the other "Red the Lancer Kuran is back for the best offensive player of the year again and he's gonna show this newbies some game they're gonna remember!"

The Kuran family with the Night class took their seats at the first row of bleachers on the shady part where the players' family should sit, and the people noticed the good looking people (who are the Kurans and the Night class)

"hey Buddy, now that I've noticed Lancer's family is here with us today" acknowledged by the announcer

Haruka black dress shirt two buttons left unbuttoned, sleeves folded three forth and tucked to his white jeans showing his black leather belt with Upanah Brown casual shoes wearing his aviator military sunglass while Juri on her black and white floral sundress and Clara Snake Print White Strappy Sandal, Kaname on his gray dress shirt three buttons left open topped with his white vest navy jeans and Timberland EarthKeepers 73187 Mens Casual Shoes brown, covering his eyes are his classic aviator sunglass while Yuuki wearing her very short navy shorts, gray long-sleeve loose casual blouse and nike trainers running sneakers hipster

Right after their short warm up the game started and the Highland Knights versus the Titans Red facing the Titan's center Berthold for the jump ball. After the referee threw the ball both jumped and as expected from the tall players Red is the one caught it and passed to Lou then passed to Leon, Leon shot for three points and he did

"Leon Tsukimori for three… points!" shouted by the announcer "you know what Glen, Leon Tsukimori is really like an archer, hitting the ring like a bulls eye target, once he laid those arms in the air it's like pulling the sting on his arrow!" commented by Buddy

"while, Lou Walker on the other hand is the templar, keeping the defense on guard is doing a great job right now. I saw his records it's just 5 minutes on game but he already had eight steals from Renier" said Glen

"now, we're just waiting for the Lancer to show off some skills" said Buddy "or, did he lost his touch?" said Glen

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

 _Right after my beloved wife and I heard what that guy said, I was about to shout when my dear love_ "HEY LOUD MOUTH! STOP TALKING LITTLE OF MY BABY BOY!" _the other audience laughed at that while our companions even my oldest son and daughter sweat dropped. Well, I can't blame her, mother instincts kicks in_

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOM!" _I heard my boy yelled and everyone laughed_

"nee~ uncle why isn't Red showing off yet?" _asked by the Ichijou boy_ "he's just heating up, and besides it's just the early game" _another one tapped my shoulder_ "uncle, how come you know something like that about him?" _I just smirked_ "daddies knows best" _and I heard the girls giggle_

 _But the fact that I hate the most is men looking at my gorgeous wife, it makes me wanna strangle them, so I decided to put my arms around her shoulders and good thing she played along and rested her head to my shoulder_

"aww… they're so sweet" _I heard Ruka said that_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

After a few minutes of playing it finally is the second half of the game "well, Buddy it's the second half of the game and Lancer is still not on his rhythm, what do you think is wrong mate?"

"Glen if I were you… I wouldn't speak that way" said the other

After that the game started again, the game started to heat up, Lou, again tapped and stole the ball but the ball bounced hard going to the Kuran family's direction when Red acted fast, leaping to the air and caught the ball and passed to Lou, he landed to Kaname's lap and sat there

Funny how Kaname hugged his waist not letting go "seriously big bro? hahah!" said Red

He adjust himself and sat on Kaname's lap back facing Kaname "no wonder, nee chan likes to sit here on your lap… it's comfy" he said with a cute smile that made the girls squeal and eyes turned heart shape

Yuuki blushed "and you're heavy" Kaname joked "nee~ Red you want some?" Takuma handed him some chips "yes, please and thank you" he said with a smile, his father ruffled his hair "my baby boy, has good manners" his mother smiled

"YO BRO?! REALLY?!" shouted by his two team mates "SORRY MATES, MY BIG BRO GOT ME!" he joked but Kaname let him go and he ran toward under the rim for rebound

People laughed at that scene while the commentators "now that I noticed, Lancer's Father and mother looked so young, it's like you can't tell that's his parents." Glen commented "and quite good looking too" commented by Buddy

After that the game came to its last quarter Highlands 94 and Titans 62 "it's nearing the end and Lancer is doing great job on the offensive play, but what I'm waiting to see is what destructive damage he could do right in this moment" Glen commented

Lou passed the ball to Leon then Leon shot the ball from the half court "are you stupid?!" commented by Renier his opponent what surprised them is Red jumped from nowhere and practically jumped on a 192 cm center namely Berthold and dunked the ball "ALLY OP! TO POWER DUNK BY LANCER!" shouted by the announcer

"THAT, DID THE DAMAGE!" said by Buddy

Red helped Bert stand up and patted his back "my baby boy is really polite" commented by Juri "and quite cute too" she finished "that what they said looks from dad brains from mom" Haruka winked at Juri

Red running backwards passing them snorted "pfft… newlyweds" his dad just shrugged and chuckled

Every time Red dunks, he keeps on knocking down the guys who is manning him "ohh… another one!" said Glen

"that's why he was titles a Lancer" answered by Buddy

After few more minutes the buzzer sounded "FINAL SCORE 125 HIGHLAND KNIGHTS 87 TITANS"

Girls keeps on hugging and squealing around the three boys, especially on the 215 cm tall boy

The Kuran family with the Night class are with Red, while he's on the middle of changing shirt there's a little boy who looked up to him a bit shy and he's hiding on a lady's dress

Red's eyes slowly raised from the little boy to the lady "pretty" commented but he noticed she's blushing then looked at his upper body, he heard a cat call from his dad and a comment from his brother "porn star" and everyone laughed

grabbing his shirt quick, it has a print 'Tall dude problems, crouching to the size of the little boy "hello, what's your name?" he asked

"Mathew" Red smiled "that's a nice name… but to bad I don't have any more shirts to give… and my jersey is to wet with sweat…" then he looked at the boy who was really sad "he really idolizes you…" said the sad lady

"well, we could do something about that" standing and grabbing the ball on his bag "het mates, sign this would ya?" then after that they signed it

"here you go little mate" with a smile the boy's face let up "what do you say, Matty?" the lady's face smiled "thank you" seemed to be happy "you're welcome" then he extended his hand to the lady "nice to meet you" he said

Answering with a handshake "nice to meet you in person too, I'm Mathew's older sister" the hand shake slowed and his grip tightened and gave a cute smile "little brother it's time to go… you need to rest for tonight!" said Kaname

Breaking the contact "well, we have to go…" he smiled and the girl just shyly nodded in response

Haruka, Kaname, Juri, Yuuki and the rest of Night class was back on the limo with Blue, the puppy bulldog wearing the cute Knights helmet that yuuki brought along

While Red is riding his ATV convoying at the back after a few talks and laughs inside the car they finally arrived at Kuran mansion

After stepping out the limo, all headed to the large spacious family room where the grand piano, mini bar, tea table and the sofas at placed.

They saw Red headed up stairs to his room with his puppy trailing him

Kaname changed his clothes to more at home kind of clothes, like a black and gray board shorts and plain white shirt while Yuuki, on a sleeveless white and pink shirt and a white cute shorts and flip-flops.

They all had tea and talked a lot when they saw Red heading down with his guitar on hand "hey sunny boy where you going?" asked Haruka

"Gonna look for my best mate" he answered "where's he by the way?" and asked "he's by the lake, young master" said by the butler "thanks Basty", "you know dear, why don't you spend time with the boys at the lake" Juri suggested "and I'll spend quality time with the girls. how's that sound?" she smiled

"that's a great idea, but I'll miss you" he said pouting "eww…" Red commented

After that Red, grabbed his Go Pro camera and lap top together with his guitar and headed to the lake, he saw the sleeping Zero on a white bed like hammock when suddenly Red made a disturbing loud noise that startled Zero and fell face first

All the guys laughed at that "what was that for?!" then Red just shrugged "I was thinking of making a video about pop and big brother" he looked at Zero

"what kind of video?" looking at him "Kuran's love advice for dummies" that sent Zero laughing "do you think they would agree?" still laughing

"dude… one way to find out" with a mischievous smirk "hey papa, can you do a video for me?" Haruka confused "what kind of video?"

"well… we'll make a fan page for you and nii chan, then guys would ask some love advises and the thing you would only do is answer them using via video, except you're just gonna answer them shorter but straight to the point knowing, we'll have a lot of feed backs and questions" smiling

"when do we start?" clapping his hands "great! We'll just set things up then" said Red

Kaname and Haruka sat on the outdoor patio, while Zero is setting up the camera, Red fixing the page, Shiki slipping on the hammock, Hanabusa and Takuma are having fun with the jet ski, while Akatsuki is sitting at the corner of the dock fishing quietly

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

 _ **~Juri's POV~**_

 _Now that the boys are out, it's time for me to spend my time with my daughter and nieces_ "so who's up for shopping?"

"I love you so much mommy" _squealed by my princess_

 _Now that I remember I should bring Red along… he needs a haircut *imagines two Harukas and blushes*_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

 _ **~Back at the boys~**_

"that was fast, we have a question already" Haruka checking his iPad "let me see, dad" Kaname taking a peek

"well, shall we start pop?" asked Red "sure" then Zero started to shoot them "What's up internet, this is Red Kuran for another viral. As you can remember as I mentioned last time, some dudes are asking me love related questions and I don't know what to answer them so… I have here my trusty buddies, my awesome dad and my cool big bro to help! And I hope they could help! Well, I'm out!" he finished

"hi guys, I'm Haruka Kuran and I'm their dad…" he greeted "and I'm Kaname Kuran nice to meet you all" followed by Kaname

"here we have our first comment from Lion Emperor, what would you do if the lady you like is your co worker and she only sees you as her senior and friend, and I'm too scared to tell her my feeling risking our kind of relationship, and if your advice worked out what would people think of our relationship knowing she's four years younger than me." Haruka read

"well, boy… life is all about risking, you have to gamble. But in your case you should ask her first, I hope after telling you my feelings it won't break our friendship or any previous relations. Take a gamble maybe she feels the same way to you too, and it might do you good." Haruka stated

"now if you are worrying about your age…" Haruka told "age doesn't matter" Kaname finished

"like what my boy, said. Just be yourself and take a gamble" finished Haruka

"darling! I'm borrowing baby boy, the girls and I are going out shopping" called Juri and kissed Haruka

"I'll go with you then?" Haruka "no need honey, the girls are with me and baby boy especially and besides, I think you're doing something" Juri kissed Haruka

 _~bling*_ "and we have another email from IloveRED14. Wow…" Kaname read "she said, I miss you Mr. Red I hope I could hug and see you" Kaname looked at the device weirdly

"well, he's right over there… on the bench press doing weights and sweaty" said Haruka "Kaname kun~ mom and I are leaving, I'll miss you" Yuuki kissed Kaname good bye "we're gonna pick you up later okay?" Kaname finished

"where are we going, mommy" Red asked wiping the sweat and being half naked, sat beside Kaname "the girls and I are going shopping and you are going to have an hair cut" Red looking confused "well, you looked too much like your father and sometimes I mistook you for him" Haruka, cleared his throat to avoid laughing "okay I'll cut my hair…" and left

"that is totally going to this clip" Zero on the back ground said, and everyone laughed "well that was my wife" Haruka said "and that pretty lady is my fiancée, meaning we're not available" said Kaname jokingly

After some few minutes of reading emails and answering them "dad, bro, guys… we're leaving" Red waving to them wearing a white board shorts and gray plain shirt saying 'mama's boy'

After that, they left Zero cut the Q & A session and left on the computer editing the video and while the boys are trying to enjoy the moment, while Haruka with Kaname are enjoying reading the mails and preparing to answer them later

Time passed and the boys picked the girls up and funny how they saw Red wearing ball cap and a hoodie and hiding his head

After they arrived home, they all headed to their respective rooms to prepare for the party, an hour later they finished and headed to the ball room soon the light became dark and the place was lighted with beautiful decorations. Guests started to arrived and Rido with his wife arrived greeting his son Shiki along the same time annoying the hell out of Haruka

The guests that's arriving noticed the huge portrait above the fire place where Juri and Yuuki with beautiful black gowns are sitting on the Classic red Victorian sofa while the three boys on black tuxedos are at the back Kaname standing at the back of Yuuki while Haruka standing behind Juri and Red on the middle smiling

Beside is the white grand piano with frames sitting above, Kaname and Yuuki's baby pictures up to the present and Red's cute and funny baby pictures

The guests are enjoying their selves on the hall when Haruka cleared his thought. Above the grand ball room is a huge balcony type hallway where on the sides has a dual staircase

All saw the Kuran family head with his family standing, Haruka wearing Slim-Fit Two-Piece Double Vented Gray Tuxedo Suit with bloody red bowtie beside him is Juri holding on to his arm wearing Black Red Sexy Evening Dress then Kaname wearing gray Freeman Formal Wear Style Platinum grey Tuxedo with same red bowtie snaking his hands to Yuuki's waist who is wearing a beautiful long elegant red formal black dress and Red who is sitting on the wooden Railings playing with his iPad wearing three Piece Light Grey With Charcoal Trim Suit white neck tie showing his nike eric koston mid premium black suede shoes and covering his head Icon fitted baseball caps nike sb gray

The vampire guests bowed in respect on that acknowledgement and awed at their attire and was amazed with the youngest Kuran's attire matching the formals to modern

"son, why aren't you wearing a tie?" asked Haruka "I know how to tie a shoe and neck tie but not a bowtie…" and the girls giggled

"why don't you get your tie and I'll do it for you" he answered " thanks pop" Red heading back after a second and his father tied his Kentucky Colonel red bowtie

Zero with the guest on the ballroom taking some video, when Haruka's phone beeped "hey, kid… I think we got the last two emails" Haruka said "well, let's get this over with" said Kaname and that made the ladies giggle

"yo Z! got the cam rolling!" shouted by Red "copy that captain" he answered "this one is from the Japanese Ice Cube Harmony, my wife and I got in to a fight where she's the one at fault, I wanna make up with her but I want for her to admit her fault. P.S we're newlyweds" Haruka read

"well, I think… you should lower your pride and tell her you're the one at fault be a man and forgive if you don't want your relationship to be destroyed" said Haruka "what dad is stating, being a gentleman doesn't cost a weight" followed by Kaname

"and the last one is… okay from all the email names we encountered this one is the oddest one, from Gay Panda Lord 100, why is crush being called crush? Now that you asked why doesn't my internet sensation or internet crush son would answer that for you…" said Haruka

"son, this one is all yours" Red with a weird look and guest chuckled "well, the crush part is easy… the crush is being called crush because your crush is crushing your feeling, just what I'm doing now…" and shrugging

"well, there goes the rude dude" said Zero on the back ground, and the night class laughed on that one

"well, that was the first clip of my blog segment request, Kuran's love advice for dummies, please… please… like, share, comment, follow and subscribe, and don't forget to follow my dad's twitter so he'll be twitting you your needed help! Just click my dad's face for direct link of his account and to my big bro's face for his link and click on my face for my previous video stereotypes kinds of students. Thank you and I would see you next time. Dad you wanna do the honor?" Haruka gave the camera a pound "pound it" then Kaname pound his head on the camera slowly "nug it" then what surprised Red was Haruka throwing his hat revealing his new hair cut which is a fade haircut like David Beckham "and a classic hat throw" where the girls was sent to laughing fits "not funny pops the hat was thrown below

"Blue… go get my hat" he said to the puppy, and the puppy fetch the hat

"ahem, sorry about that… today is my beloved wife and I's wedding anniversary, the same time congratulating my eldest son's previous engagement and especially now congratulating our baby big boy's engagement Red Sylvester Malfloy Kuran"

Red dropped his iPad below and breaking it on to pieces, almost falling "ha… ha… ha… nice joke dad… how many red bulls did you drink?" he looked at him with horror "no… I didn't today... why?"

"you've got some major issues…" the guests chuckled "that wasn't a joke" told that on a straight face "I was miss informed" his dad's arms draped to his shoulder "well, knowing you you're going to run…"

"no… I won't…" then his dad smirked "ohh.. really now…" Red with a strange look "now who am I gonna be knotted with?" and again his father smirked wider and Red with look a look of horror "Davyd"

Swallowing his saliva "dad… I'm straight…" then his father "and soo?" Red giving a weird look and shrugging his father's touch "dude, you got hell of creepiness today… mom what happened t my dad? Why did he just sassy talk me?" and that everyone laughed

"I can't believe you're gonna make me marry a dude…" and that his father laughed

Even though they are pure bloods they are still kind enough and want to be treated equal "nothing… why…" his mother answered

"come on kid, just give it a shot and you might actually like it…" Red made a few distance "dad… honestly being single is nice…" and that made the hall to laughing fits

Kaname and Yuuki headed to the banquet to grab drinks when they saw Red headed to his room. A minute later he came back carrying a BMX bike down the stairs "where are you going?" asked his mother "gonna break my neck"

"Blue!" he called out to his dog "Yo! Z, help me out break my neck" his father gave a chuckle "do something!" said Juri

"I'll be o~" he was cut off when his father escorted a very young beautiful light haired lady, that left Red jaw dropped and the same time dropping his bike "EEEH YOOOOUWCH!" he burst the bike fell to his right foot and that made him hop around

"so… the breaking neck part?" asked Zero "cancel that…" fast as flash answered, the red faced boy answered

"are you sure you're Dave?" asked by the boy and the girl nodded then he observed more "are you… Mathew's sister?" then she nodded

He looked at Haruka "I don't know if you're creepy, or plain manipulative but… you're good!" he told his dad

"that what we all say baby boy~ looks from dad brains from mom" Juri said (A/N remember the special chapter in the manga chapter 48.5, where Juri called Haruka manipulative?)

Then Zero came running to Red lifting his laptop "dude! Eren and Armin challenged you to do the Nae- Nae dance!" Zero on a fit of laughter that's why people started to look at him

"looks like you're going to get that on the floor son" said Haruka while Kaname on a fits of chuckling "ohh well, gonna borrow the back yard" Red asked

"do you have the music?" asked Red "I'm one step ahead of you, mate" Zero replied

"well then… can you dance?" asked Red to the girl while he shyly nodded

Kaname, Ichijou, Zero and Haruka teased Red "dude, show us the steps" Zero placed his laptop above the grand piano while Red and Davyd is sharing the earpiece

"hm…" Red's looking at his fiancée head to toe when his brother teased him "are you thinking of something?" with a smirk "stop being green big bro…"

"you can't possibly dance with those heels and that short dress…" he said "come with me" he pulled her going up the stairs while the guests looked at them "Zero, call Rob. And tell him get me Girl Nike Jordan Flight 45 High GS PINK GREY and Dc Rebound High Black Pink Hi Top Feminine Trainers, ASAP and couple ball caps thanks!" he shouted from upstairs

"what am I, an errand guy?!" Zero complained and Yuuki laughed heartedly

"Yuuki nee chan! I need your help!" he shouted again "coming baby bro" said Yuuki in giggling fits

While in Red's room Yuuki kicked him out so Davyd could change, Davyd was awed at Red's room. Sitting on his fifteen inch tall bed soft and comfortable, she smelled cherry around the room and seeing it's cream colored paint while the other wall was decorated full of high top shoes on the wall cabinet while the other side is a computer table with three flat screen monitors on the wall and a black and red Judor Executive Swivel Gaming Chair/racing

And on the front of the bed was a 60 inch flat screen TV built in the wall with a mini cabinets below with a play station from 1 to 3, x box and wii

Yuuki came back with a white denim shorts then, Ruka, Yori, Rima and Sara came in to help with a shirt gray hip hop t shirt with a print #Taken the girls giggled at the casaba melon haired girl who is deeply blushing

Meanwhile the boys are comforting Red "I can't believe I was kicked out on my own room!" he burst "ohh… hush it Red, said his mother "a lady needs privacy "or… you wanna get with her early as possible" teased by his father

"stop being green honey" said Juri and the boys laughed "I just wanna help her, that's all" he answered "well, it can't be helped then.. like what aunty said, girls need privacy" said Ichijou "Takuma is right, Red. Be patient coz those girls know what they are doing" said Akatsuki "his right and by the time you're going to see her you're gonna droll" said Aidou

"and here's your ordered shoes" said zero handing him the boxes, the guests greeting Red about his engagement and congratulating him while his parents talks to them

"so relax okay… nothings gonna happen" said Shiki suddenly the girls came down with the beautiful young casaba melon haired lady wearing white denim shorts and gray shirt with a print saying #Taken

Red holding the shoe box dropped it and left his mouth hanging "close it, you might swallow a fly" Kaname tapped his chin

Then the boys with cat calls and the guests laughed at the boy's reaction, the girls made her sit on the piano chair while the boys gave Red a push and the boy obliged to put on the Girl Nike Jordan Flight 45 High GS PINK GREY shoes like Cinderella and that sent the girls to blush while giving her the pink ball cap with the print GIRL

Red didn't change his formal outfit only his shoes and ball cap wearing his Authentic Nike Air Jordan Flight 45 High Top Shoes Fluorescent Blue matching the girl's then a blue ball cap with a print BOY

"how do we look?" with a smile, Chairman cross took their picture while squealing like a fan girl that sent everyone to sweat drop

"you both look cute, sweety" said Juri while the girls squealed

Minutes later Zero already at the back setting up some things while Yuuki pulled Kaname to dance with them Zero fixing the camera in place and Red is done fixing the speakers at the box type dock on the lake while the guests with Haruka and Juri are at the balcony gonna watch

After the music started Zero and Red started dancing but after the watch me lyrics came in Davyd pushed zero away and danced with Red, then after the watch me part Kaname and the others joined on front is Red, left, Davyd, middle and on the right is Zero dancing

Then finishing is Red stating his challenge to his fellow cyber celebrities

Finishing, Zero and Red was helped by the night class boys pack their equipments and heading up inside while Red and Davyd stayed at the lake sitting at the hammock, Davyd sitting on the middle of Red's legs while Red had a guitar on hand, the swimming pool on the front laminating both of them

Haruka and Juri on the balcony Haruka back hugging Juri, looking at their son singing at his fiancée who is deeply blushing "the kid, is a natural" said Haruka "well, where do you think would he get that?" Juri replied and Haruka smirked

They saw Red touch Davyd's forehead with his and hears his sing

Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

(strumming and looking at her with a smile)

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

(swaying his head but still not removing his gaze to her)  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
(Red rubbed his nose to hers, that made her blush)  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

(he scotched over to her and embraced her, still his hands are playing the guitar)  
D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

(resting his head on the crook of her neck and nuzzling it)  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

The boys saw that and basically teased him making the girl blush to death, Red gave a glare that sent the boys to go back inside with Kaname, Haruka called them and both headed inside

The girls grabbed Davyd to Red's room again "we're borrowing her" said Yuuki and Juri before Red could react

"what do you say, we play something?" asked Haruka to Kaname and Red. Then Haruka called Sebastian to bring the drum set to the mini stage, Kaname headed to his room to grab his base and Red sneaked to his room to grab his Electric guitar while he run after he stole a kiss from Davyd

While at the room they are changing Davyd's clothes again "poor girl, my love saw another toy doll to play dress up again" that's what Haruka thought

They made her dress a casual chiffon flowery dress white and the flowers are pink, but they did not change her shoes after that they headed downs stairs and surprised to see Haruka on drums, Kaname on base and Red on his guitar when Haruka spoke

"I had this idea when me and my beloved wife saw our baby big boy serenading his ahem… fiancé outside and I had this idea that maybe, the boys and I serenade the night for you?" said Haruka and the young girls squealed

"dad… I'm tenor…." Joked Red "that didn't stop you singing to her…" Kaname retorted "gee thanks lover boy…" irritated "speak for yourself, kid" Haruka meaning Kaname isn't the only guy who's the lover boy around

Red started strumming his guitar and jumped on the part where he strummed hard (please find on youtube eye to eye by Jonathan Young)

Got myself a notion  
One I know you'll understand  
Set the world in motion  
By reaching out for each other's hands

(Haruka enjoying banging those drums)

Maybe we'll discover  
What we should've known all along  
One way or another  
Together's where we both belong (yeah)

(Red puts down one of his legs to thespeaker and srtus on his guitar like a rock star)

If we listen to each other's hearts  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
& Maybe love is the reason why  
For the 1st time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

If a wall should come between us  
Too high to climb  
Too hard to break through  
I know that love will lead us  
& Find a way to bring me to you

(Kaname and Red jumping a bit)

So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out (oohh)  
You don't have to worry  
I won't ever let you down  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

(Kaname goes near Yuuki and made a nose to nose contact that made all the ladies except his mother blushed)

If we listen to each other's hearts  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
& Maybe love is the reason why  
For the 1st time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

(Red guitar solo)

If you're ever lonely stop!  
You don't have to be  
After all this slowly  
I'll be there for just you & me  
Take a look inside & see

(Haruka and Kaname joined Red sang)

If we listen to each other's hearts  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
& Maybe love is the reason why  
For the 1st time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

After finishing the song, Haruka encouraged Red to sing again. But the song that Red choose "this song is for you mom, I love you sooo much!" and he blew a kiss and smiled that made the girls eyes turned eye shaped "this is the song you usually sing me since I was a cry baby and well… still am…" he joked and people chuckled and brought his mom to be a bit of emotional

Haruka made Juri sat on one of the chairs and a LED screen slided down behind Red on stage

It showed Red playing the guitar on the music room then the clip transferred to him playing the keyboard then it shifter to another and this time the drums then he started to sing (play Jonathan Young You'll be in my heart rock cover)

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

(microphone in his mouth, and walking slowly towards his mother)

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

(holding his mother's hands)

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

(he kneeled)

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

(people gasped after they saw a tear fell to his eye)

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

(both standing and his arms are around his mother's shoulder and his mother hugging him from the waist, his tears fell from his eyes while the video at the back turned to a slide show where he and his family are the contents, especially his mother and him)

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
 _[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]_  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

The last picture was showed was him and his mother earlier to the parlor where he cut his hair and proudly showing his shirt #Proud Mama's boy

Everyone laughed at laughed at that picture "well, mom… thanks for always been there for me when I need you *Juri ruffled his hair* and even when I'm a grown up… I'll always be your baby boy" he last commented

The night of the party lasted, guest congratulated the old Kuran couple for their long marriage and the youngest Kuran for his engagement some more

While the other nobles are talking to Kaname and Yuuki on when's the weeding going to happen while the other night class enjoyed teasing Zero of staying single and Aidou telling him he'll introduce him to some of his female friends while Yori is playfully slapping him on the shoulder

 _ **~THE NEXT TWO DAYS~**_

 _ **~Yuuki's POV~**_

 _After that party the next day we had a lot of fun resting to our mansion with everyone we girls had tea at the back yard near the lake with the boys annoying the hell out of Red and Zero, and play dress up with cute little Davyd~ she's kind of cute coz she's quiet and quite opposite of my baby brother_

 _The boys had fun playing some sports while Kaname and dad stayed with me and mother having tea, and funny how Kaname nii sama is actually natural in front of a camera with father, I think it runs in the family_

 _Red, on the other hand is writing a new song for his videos while Zero is always saying "I hate reality" that cracked the boys up_

 _Well, we're all back at the academy and ready to leave as soon as this gate opens, chairman made Zero and Red. Well, both are already outside the gates keeping the peace Red is the new prefect, and Kaname and I decided that the Day class and Night class should have a representative_

 _Well, on nii sama's perspective he just want to annoy Red along *giggle*_

 _*gate opens* "Kaname sama! And Yuuki sama Kyaa!" I heard the girls squealed suddenly I saw some boys jaw dropped looking at Kaname nii sama and my back, well they saw Davyd_

 _Her parents decided he transfers here so Red and her be close even more "idol and wild sempai~ KYAAA!" some girls burst but Aidou on the other hand busy flirting on my best friend and Akatsuki is busy with Ruka chan~_

"morning" _I saw my little brother greeted Davyd and the girl blushed "KAWAIII!" I heard all of the girls commented_ "don't worry you'll get used to it" _he smiled and kissed her_

 _The girl blushed deep red and all the fan girls squealed till my ears hurt_ "get a room…" _Zero commented_ "get a girlfriend…" _my little brother retorted_

 _Everyone laughed at that while nii sama is suppressing his laughter and I giggled I heard Davyd whisper to Red "talk to him nicely" sighing he came to Zero's side_

"dude… don't worry… Kaname and pop could help you" _with a smirk_ "and I thought you're my best friend"

"well, of you like… big bro.. call uncle Rido and tell him we're gonna have an girlfriend audition!" _and on that point everyone laughed so hard and the girls squealed in delight_

 _Suddenly I saw Blue with a toy in his mouth and actually sharing with a cute British bull dog cute_

"wow… even the puppy has his own… so that means… Red sama is really serious about that audition" _joked Aidou_

" _we're going to be late so let's get going then" I heard my brother ordered us and proceeded on going to the school grounds_

 _Life as it is seemed perfect for us and I hope this peace would keep on continuing till the end_

 _ **~End of POV~**_

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

 _(A/N: Finally it's done… and I think I will not yet write any for a long time. I need to concentrate on my second degree course Law so.. wish me luck guys love you, and if you are curious what Red and Davyd looked like and the formal clothes the Kurans worn please visit my page Buddy Bj. And please Review and tell me what you think :)  
_


End file.
